Kissing you quiet
by candycat85
Summary: Set during "Success and setbacks" Austin can't talk but what does he do to silence Ally? One-shot. AUSLLY


**A/N: **Ha, I'm at it again with another fics 2 days in a row. As you can tell I'm a fan of episode plots rewritten. I have another fic idea thats all my own plot but I'm not sure how that one's gonna go so I'm gonna let that one stew in my brain for a bit. Anyways, here we go~!

Ally's POV

I sat on the piano bench in the practice room next to Austin. I knew he wasn't supposed to talk for the rest of today so his voice will be rested to get the demo ready for Jimmy Starr. Austin looked bored. I needed to cheer him up.

"You know Austin, I envy you. You get to be quiet all day!" I said cheerily at him.

He gave me a look.

"I'm serious ." I said. "If I got to be quiet all day then I wouldn't embarrass myself all the time. Like, I wouldn't say weird stuff to Dallas or keep talking way past the point where it's normal. My dad says I talk too much but I don't think I talk all that much..." I trailed off as I noticed he was just staring at me.

"Maybe I do talk too much...maybe that's why Dallas doesn't like me..." I felt sad suddenly. I was just rambling but maybe there was truth in it. Austin was looking at me again, but differently.

"I know I can't stop talking, but it's so hard when no one's talking back and to keep it from getting awkward I just keep talking...gosh I'm horrible..no one will ever like a girl who won't shut-"

Suddenly Austin's lips were in mine. I felt frozen as his mouth pressed against mine, then suddenly warm all over. As I kissed him back I felt like a billion fireworks were going off in my stomach and my heart was going to beat out of my chest. All too soon he pulled away.\

"Ally" said Austin, smiling slightly "I like you, a lot, so will you _please _stop talking?"

"Austin..." I whispered, looking into his eyes. There was so much I wanted to say. _Austin just kissed me_! Suddenly I realized...

"Austin!" I screamed, jumping up.

"What?!" Austin asked.

Dez burst in the room.

"What's going on?" asked Dez.

"Austin just spoke!" I yelled, pointing frantically at him.

"Austin how could you!" asked Dez.

"It was an accident!" said Austin.

"Shh!" I said.

"Do you think you wrecked your voice?" Dez asked

"I dunno.." Austin shrugged.

"Why do you keep talking!" I yelled.

"Because you keep asking me questions!" he said, standing up.

Trish ran in from down stairs. "Jimmy's here" she said. I looked at Austin.

"What are you going to tell Jimmy?" I asked.

"I guess..that we don't have a demo ready..." he said sadly.

I stepped forward and slowly rubbed his arm. I wanted to say so much...

"I'm sorry Austin..." I said. Suddenly, he lifted his head and smiled.

"Trish, tell Jimmy I'm gonna perform for him live!" he said.

"Austin can you really do this? What if your voice is messed up?" I asked worriedly

"I guess we'll find out." He said. "Dez, you know what to do!"

Dez and I went downstairs to set things up. Jimmy was sitting impaitiontly waiting for Austin. As Dez set up the last speaker and turned on his laptop, the music began to pump loudly. "I wonder if Austin really wrecked his voice?" asked Dez.

"Well..I know he hasn't wrecked his lips" I mumbled.

"What was that?" asked Dez

"..nothing" I said quickly

The music began to pump louder and Austin came down the steps. He looks amazing and I could help but blush when he winked at me. Austin began to sing and dance perfectly, just like before. I could tell Jimmy was enjoying it.

"Here comes the high note!" I whispered to Dez.

"Sh! Austin's singing!" he responded.

The high note came and Austin hit it perfectly. "Yes!" I high-fived Dez.

After the show we all surrounded Austin.

"Great Job!" said Dez.

"You rocked!" said Trish.

Austin looked looked towards me and our eyes met. He looked so happy and we were both smiling. "Um..great job Austin.." I said

"Austin Moon, that was awesome!" said Jimmy.

"Does this mean..." I asked Jimmy, hinting.

"Yes, I wanna sign Austin." said Jimmy

"Yes!" we all screamed. Jimmy handed Trish his card and left to catch his plane.

"This is the best day ever." Austin said, smiling at me.

"Are you guys dating now or...?" asked Dez.

"Whaaat? why would you think that?" I asked. I could tell my face was red.

"I know you kissed." said Dez.

"How did you know that?!" both Austin and I asked.

"Duh, Ally I heard your comment about Austin's magic lips or whatever." he said

"Magic, huh?" Austin said somewhat smugly.

"I did _not_ say that!" I said. "You said you didn't hear anything..." I glared at Dez.

Austin put his hands behind his head.

"Whatever, I'm just glad I got that record deal! I can finally sing again.." he said.

"Not so fast Austin." I said. "You need to rest your voice, so no more talking for the rest of the day." I gave him a stern look to show I was serious.

"Okay...but can I ask you something before I have to be quiet?" he asked.

"What?" I asked. I knew what was coming...

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

I stepped forward and kissed him. I could hear Trish and Dez "awing" behind us. I wanted this to last forever but I felt awkward with my two friends watching. I stepped back away from Austin.

"Yes" I said. "Now, will you _please_ stop talking?" I smiled at him.

He laughed and laced his fingers with mine.

"C'mon you guys, lets go get some food to celebrate!" said Trish.

Austin never let go of my hand and I felt butterflies the whole time. Being Austin's partner is great, but being his girlfriend is amazing.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! c: xoxoxoxox **


End file.
